


Sherlock (In Profile)

by roonerspism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonerspism/pseuds/roonerspism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digitally painted portrait of Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock (In Profile)

**Author's Note:**

> Painted in Photoshop CS2 over 5 hours. No downloaded brushes or textures were used. Benedict is beautiful, and I am aching to draw more Sherlock art.


End file.
